


【VD】Sweet Teeth

by veralemon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veralemon/pseuds/veralemon
Summary: 长智齿真的很疼





	【VD】Sweet Teeth

“我不想拔牙。”但丁含混不清地说，躺在床上手捂着肿起的腮帮子，神色恹恹像张已经褪色的照片，或者只是在闹别扭的孩子，背对着他的兄弟是他目前最有力的抗争方式。

维吉尔看都不看他一眼，继续翻阅手中书籍：“那你就继续疼着。”

自他们安居在人间以来，但丁就愈发放纵，油脂，甜食，恶魔的优秀血脉确保他不会得蛀牙什么的——“我可不像蕾蒂那么麻烦，还得有个预约牙医。”他很是自豪地宣称，接着舔干净勺子里剩余的糖浆——但无法保证智齿的生长。在某天但丁大快朵颐圣代之后觉得牙齿酸痛难以忍受，以至于维吉尔不得不检查了他进食凉品之后格外嫩红敏感的口腔，用带着一次性手套的手指强硬地掰开那两排洁白整齐的牙齿，指尖轻轻戳弄他的牙龈。“是这里？”他问，而但丁眼含泪水发出“呜呜”的模糊声音，不敢摇头也不敢点头，维吉尔的手指几乎要深入直逼娇嫩柔软的咽喉里，激起吞咽反应，“还是这里？”

“不是龋齿，”他几次触到肿胀发软发热的患处，解下手套扔到盥洗池里，冷笑一声，“是智齿引起的发炎；恭喜你，小弟弟，你终于长大了。”

重点不在于半魔混血究竟有多区别于人类和恶魔的特殊生理特征，说到底半魔还是无可避免地拥有人类的某些缺陷，但丁的疼痛很大概率来源于伊娃的基因。他们的母亲就曾经讲过关于拔牙的故事，将她的四颗智齿作为谈资，一位意志坚定得足够让让斯巴达也心甘情愿套上婚姻枷锁的女人，让故事尽可能轻描淡写，然而两个孩子依旧对钳子产生了轻微的心理阴影。“为什么你没有？”但丁捂着正以人眼可见的速度肿起来的脸颊，不满地说，这是他最后一次口齿清晰，不会仅仅下颚拉开就痛得难以自持，“这不公平。”

维吉尔鼻子里逸出哼声。“我很早以前就把它们拔了。”他说，“用阎魔刀。”于是但丁噤声，半是真的太疼了，半是因为想象中的疼痛。

说真的，阎魔刀？

这件事很快被维吉尔分享给所有但丁认为知道了都有很大关系的人，“是求助，”维吉尔平静地纠正他闷闷不乐的兄弟，“你我对人类社会都不太接触，也同样不想吓坏幸福无知的普通人，多生事端。”尼禄接了件红墓市的活，“顺路”就来看望他长智齿的叔叔，崔西无比遗憾地通过电话传达关心与不能到场的失望。而更致命的是，蕾蒂提供了她牙医的联系方式，女人幸灾乐祸地甩出一张名片，保证史密斯先生不会大惊小怪，并且嘴巴很紧。

但丁对此十分抗拒。这和被魔兵器与恶魔捅、戳不一样，他据理力争，艰难地、口齿不清地试图讲清道理：捅他的敌人和维吉尔通常都不会提前告知攻击的来向，而牙医明亮的无影灯和冰冷的不锈钢器具则会是悬在他头顶锋锐的达摩克里斯之剑，未知但知将至的恐惧尤为可怕。

只有尼禄肯耐心听他含糊地辩解，然后但丁陈述毕了；“可是，”年轻人问，“那你不就是要继续疼下去吗？”他成功被但丁难得一见的萎靡不振模样娱乐到了。

“现在后悔还来得及，”维吉尔说，拇指在腰侧阎魔刀刀镡的华美纹路上轻柔滑动。“我可以大发慈悲助你一臂之力。”

但丁打了个寒战，拼命摇头。在牙医诊所冰冷的酒精气息里，传奇恶魔猎人和不愿拔牙的普通孩子表现得没什么两样，坐立不安，因为夹在兄弟和侄子之间才没有让他直接溜之大吉。他甚至抱着膝盖，将自己一米九的大块头整个蜷缩进颜色明亮的候诊椅上，像一只被吓坏了的狗或者猫，只记得从喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

“拜托，但丁，”尼禄将脸藏在诊所的广告手册和触目惊心动魄的烂牙图片后面，悄悄从牙缝里挤出一句话，“你这样真的很丢人，所有人都在看咱们。”

但丁忧郁到不会回应他俏皮话。不被期待的等待度秒如年，但又永不会漫长。他很快便躺在牙医床上，套着罩衫；防止血弄脏你的衣服，在史密斯先生这么温柔提示的时候，喜欢鲜艳红色的恶魔猎人乖乖张开嘴，升不起丝毫反抗精神。

“女士和您的家属都告诉过我，您的体质比较特殊，”牵着塑料软管的呼吸面罩牢牢扣在他的口鼻上，“不过不必担心，我做好了准备。”

那是但丁意识清醒前最后的画面：明亮的灯光，医用口罩遮挡的的面庞，以及逐渐掌控身体的舒适睡意。

房门里传来惊心动魄的声音，极似钢铁与钢铁碰撞，火花四溅。现在是尼禄承担比较不安的那个角色了。他紧贴在门上的副窗向里张望，呼吸甚至在玻璃上形成白色的雾气，但丁的身影几乎全被遮住了。真的没问题吗？年轻人担忧地问父亲，下意识轻轻啃咬大拇指的指甲。

维吉尔正认真翻动那本他丢在座椅上的手册，眉尾轻弹，“我希望你有好好刷牙，”他说，“别学但丁。”

老天，现在重点并不是那些照片和因为写实而尤其夸张可怖的医学描述。尼禄忍不住咋舌，“我刚才好像看到那个医生拿出电钻了，有手臂那么长，”他想起妮可偶尔留在房车里的小说，“他不会是想谋杀但丁再切个片吧？”

“令人惊叹的想象力。”维吉尔评价，在年轻人快要压抑不住破门而入的冲动时他又不紧不慢地开口，“对你叔叔多一点信心。”

关心则乱，孩子。他的父亲依旧是那副居高临下的口吻，声音和神情平静如海，其下暗潮涌动或波澜不惊都难测，他从但丁肋骨间抽出武器鲜血喷溅至下巴时是如此，在但丁用叉子挑走他餐盘里乱弹的布丁时亦如此。“但丁的生命力远比你想象中强，我捅过他那么多回，”一声自豪的轻哼，“他还是活蹦乱跳的。”

真是让人难以理解的兄弟关系。

半个小时，或者一个小时，或者更久——对尼禄来说得有他第一次尝试把燃油引擎塞进绯红女皇那么久——史密斯医生疲惫地拉下面罩，衣襟上喷溅的血点还新鲜，能让但丁畏惧如洪水猛兽仅此蕾蒂的人类只不过是个相貌平凡的中年男人。“我尽力了，”他说，“普通的工具都不起作用，倒不如说一碰到他的牙齿就会卷刃。”所以我不得不用了更锋利的，而且也坏了。

“劳您费心。”维吉尔颔首，尼禄亦步亦趋，急切地从他肩上探出脑袋。他担心了这么久的人就躺在牙医床上，盖着棕色的安慰毛毯，在注意到他们时咧开嘴。“你们好，我感觉自己超级他妈的嗨，”但丁口齿不清地喃喃道，一团浸满血液的棉花从他嘴里掉落，“嗨飞了。”

“注意措辞，尼禄还在。”维吉尔说。

半魔人强悍的身体素质不仅不怕人类的牙医工具，也不会轻易被麻醉气体迷倒。但丁吸入的气体量可能足以抽空这座诊所的存库。维吉尔和尼禄迅速架住他，最年长的斯巴达向人类告别，费用事宜请事后再说；而后抽出阎魔刀划开空间，事态实在紧急，不容思考礼节或者是否会被目击到。他们身经百战，对纵容但丁的后果如何再清楚不过。

但丁再次踏上平整踏实的地面，啊，家的气息，“谢谢你，帅哥，这趟旅程可真够酷的，得亏我今天还没吃什么东西，”他含混地对维吉尔说，“顺便一问，你是谁？这里是哪？”

维吉尔似乎毫不意外，目光在房间内逡巡，你的双胞胎哥哥，维吉尔，他随口回答，这是我们的房间。但丁在不开心时乱扔东西的小毛病终于有所改善，他拉起搭在椅子上的毛毯，示意尼禄一齐再向前走几步。

那你呢，小达佛尼斯？但丁将脑袋扭向另一边，年轻人发出不知道是恼怒更多还是羞涩更多的声音。“操，但丁，你只是做了个拔智齿的手术，不是把智商也拔了！”

“他是你的侄子，别再逗他玩了。”

“我没有，我可喜欢他了，”在他们的帮助下但丁的臀部终于接触床面，病患幽怨地晃荡着腿脚，他还不是很能控制这两条软得像面条一样的玩意，“你儿子真是个英俊的小伙子，力气也很大。”

很好，常识还在。尼禄脸一下涨得通红，多么朴实如一张白纸的年轻人，相处时间还不充足的父亲已经开始考虑是不是该适当让儿子与他叔叔隔离一下。“你是不是有什么毛病，old man！”

他的兄弟在尼禄气冲冲地离开后，亮晶晶的视线移向他。“维吉尔，”他叫他的名字，然后在他答应的时候笑得尤其甜蜜。“是这个名字对吧？”

“是我。”维吉尔叹气，帮但丁躺倒在床上，小心翼翼地护着他的后脖颈。亲兄弟，但丁重复，然后继续傻笑，“太好了，你这么英俊的人，我们居然是亲兄弟。”不过他晕乎乎的兄弟情绪转变得很快，从轻飘飘的无来由的幸福状态到欲言又止患得患失。就在他将毛毯掖好，准备离开的时候，但丁抓住了他的手腕。

“还有什么事吗？”维吉尔耐着性子问，提醒自己这是他的兄弟，而不是什么不知好歹的人类或恶魔。这个，但丁支吾着，这个，“其实不是什么大事——”看到维吉尔眉间沟壑渐深，终于鼓起了勇气问，“你接受乱伦吗？”

“我假设你只是因为麻醉剂变得更蠢了，而不是突然开始像个清教徒一样拔高了道德底线，意识到从人类的角度来讲，我们这么多年维持的关系有多病态。”

“唔，那就是说，”那双手臂得寸进尺地往上捞，指尖暧昧地摩擦他渐短的发丝和后颈那块柔软的皮肤，但丁着迷似地盯着他的喉结和锁骨，嘟囔着，“你接受乱伦，是吧？”

再次叹气，他的兄弟总能找到新的方式让他头疼。“什么意思？”

但丁出乎意料地羞涩起来。我也不知道自己是不是直的，不过我现在特别想和你上床，你来操我，他说，哪怕是手指在维吉尔的颈侧流畅线条流连的动作也显得肉欲萌动，老天，虽然有点对不起小达佛尼斯，但你绝对是我见过最俊美的人。“你介意吗？”

“恶魔没有道德困境，如果你是指我接受操你，并且愿意一直操你这件事。”维吉尔轻柔地揉揉他的额角，即便是对但丁，他也很少这么唠叨，在往常行动就足够了，“我确实很乐意。所以现在，休息。”

他在抬起头准备脱离但丁的手臂时猝不及防又被后者猛地拉了回去，显而易见麻醉气体的效果在逐渐失效，他的兄弟像一只捕食的八爪鱼四肢紧紧缠绕着他，脚踝在他的小腿上轻缓磨蹭。维吉尔只来得及捂住砸在了床板上的鼻子，即便半魔挺拔的鼻梁也不可能在但丁不知轻重的力道下毫发无伤。“但丁——！”

他的弟弟在他的低声怒吼中缩了缩身体，不过纠缠在一起的肢体依旧没有松开。“对不起嘛，我不是故意的，”湿热的触感从外耳廓开始，但丁舔着他的耳朵、下巴、脸颊，他怎么就不记得但丁的眼睛能如此明亮单纯，像是撕咬家具后被他踢了一脚的小狗，“那么你现在为什么不操我？”

恶魔的确没有道德底线，不在乎无论是杀死你的同胞兄弟还是近亲相奸，但是维吉尔拒绝操一个傻瓜。“那会让我觉得自己在犯罪，强奸一个没成年的智障。”

“你都说了恶魔没有道德困境，”哦他的兄弟，突然表现出远超他目前智商的机敏，多么聪明的孩子，说出来的话让维吉尔甚至重蹈覆辙地开始后悔为什么他相信他可以和但丁讲道理，无论是哪个，“就，操我，不然我就要操你了。”毫无气势的威胁。

你想的美，维吉尔紧咬牙根，从但丁纠缠的肢体中挣扎。还算结实的床在他们身下摇晃，他难得地在心里希望尼禄能循声赶来阻止——正相反，楼下尼禄发出像是被呛到的声音，惊天的一连串咳嗽，年轻人似乎正手忙脚乱地收拾什么，脏话脱口而出，然后是门被大力地扣上。余音与震动回荡在维吉尔难以置信的脑海里：他被背叛了。

我不是故意的，父亲，尼禄说，完好的右手握成拳掩饰干咳和憋不住的笑意。“你要是真的脱了但丁的裤子遂他的愿，说不定还不会这么惨。”维吉尔——鼻子上是新鲜的齿痕，颈侧尚存的深红色吻痕露出一角，额前垂下几绺散乱的头发，外套已经丢给某个无知无觉睡得香甜的半魔抱着，这个半魔可能正含着拇指将口水滴在上面——闻言给了他不悦的一瞥。真的难以想象他父亲还能有如此狼狈的一面。

维吉尔确实柔声哄骗了但丁，才逃过一劫。如果你想要我干你的话，至少放开我，我才能先用手指好好地把你操到高潮，然后换上我的阴茎。他啃咬着但丁的耳尖，将湿乎乎的呼吸和话语都送进去，在你身上做春天对樱桃树做的事，蜂吸吮玫瑰，刀子破开蜜桃，“让你这个不知满足的甜牙齿，坐在我的阴茎上只知道呜咽和索求更多，”既快乐又痛苦，直到一肚子都含着精液，错觉自己将会怀孕诞下我的子嗣，你猜，尼禄会不会开心他要有弟弟妹妹了？

被情话弄得头昏脑涨的但丁呼吸局促，不舍地松开怀抱，那双亮晶晶的眼睛不错地盯着他。维吉尔缓慢起身，漫不经心似地活动僵硬疼痛的身体。在看到他肌肉随着活动起伏时但丁似乎呜咽了一声，响亮地咽了一口口水。维吉尔挑起眉毛，终于开口。

“即使你不会得蛀牙，”他说，“以后还是少吃点甜食，我不想再去牙医诊所折腾这么一回了。”

然后，他给了注意力全然投在如何欲求不满和抗议的兄弟一手刀，恶狠狠地。


End file.
